Three Times Kurt Tried To Move On, and The One Time He Didn't
by klaine-is-endgame1
Summary: I wrote this after I saw a post on tumblr, Its not beta'd but I hope you like it.


This shouldn't be happening, Kurt realized. He shouldn't be sitting balled up in his and Rachel's apartment. He and Blaine were finally in a good place in there breakup. They hadn't said as much, but they had pretty much agreed they weren't over. Not forever anyways. He didn't want to get completely over Blaine, of course he didn't. He just wanted to make sure that Blaine was the one for him. He already knew the answer to that, but he had to do something. So he decided to try. He was going to try dating.

* * *

**I.**

The first date was a guy name Paul. He was older than Kurt, 24 years old to be exact. Paul had asked him out to coffee and Kurt had said yes.

So here they were sitting in the middle of the Coffee hub, laughing about something Paul had said. "It was a you had to be there moment."

"I bet," Kurt said smiling softly.

Paul smiled back softly and said, "You know Kurt, I'm having a great time."

"I-" Kurt started to say, but was relieved when his phone went off, signaling a text because to be honest he was kind of bored.

Looking down at the caller ID, Kurt smiled widely without even realizing it.

I'm glad we're friends again. I've missed you. -Blaine

Quickly typing out a response, Kurt put his phone in his pocket and looked back up.

Kurt frowned when he noticed Paul putting on his jacket. "What's wrong? What is it?"

"I hope whoever you just texted knows how long lucky he is. Especially if he makes you smile like that." Paul said as he stood up.

Kurt blushed looking away, not sure what to say.

"I hope you guys get together." Paul said, laying the money down for the table for both of there coffees and leaving.

Kurt sat back in his chair.

Strike 1.

* * *

**II.**

The second guys name was Mason. He was the same age as Kurt, and he went to school with Rachel at NYADA. She had set the two up.

Kurt didn't know much about him, except that he was in Rachel's class, but he supposed that's what a first date was for. That's what his and Blai- No! He would not think about Blaine tonight. This was about him and Mason.

Kurt's eyes widened when Mason pulled into there destination. "The park?"

"Is something wrong?" Mason asked sweetly.

"No… its just… never mind. Lets go." Kurt said quietly as he opened the door and got out.

"We can go somewhere else if you want. Its no big deal." The taller of the two said.

"No, no its fine." Kurt said, but didn't look at him.

"If you're sure." Mason said, as he grabbed Kurt's hand and started walking.

Kurt looked down and felt like this was wrong right away, but he pushed the feeling away and walked.

"So Kurt, Rachel didn't tell me much about you except that your name was Kurt Hummel and you worked at Vogue with an internship. That's really impressive." Mason said, smiling over at him as they passed a small fountain.

"Yeah," Kurt said, letting go of the other boys hand. "It keeps me busy."

"Mmm, I know how you feel. NYADA is pretty hectic, but its kind of a second home, just like Vogue must be too you." The boy said as he started walking backwards in front of Kurt so he could look at him.

Putting his hands behind his back and linking them, Kurt nodded. "Yeah. I love it. I never really have time for anything else though."

"I hope that you'll have time for me." Mason said, smiling up at Kurt.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_  
_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_  
_This could be the end of everything_  
_So why don't we go_  
_Somewhere only we know?_  
_Somewhere only we know?_

Kurt's phone started singing signaling a text. He smiled before he even looked at the Caller ID knowing who it was.

The theme this week is great songs from movies. Help me? -Blaine

Immediately texting back and telling him that he would as soon as he got done with the project he was working on, Kurt put his phone away. He didn't like lying, but Blaine didn't need to know he was on a date…

"Whose the lucky guy?" Mason said, and Kurt immediately felt awful.

"I-he- we-"

Mason cut him off, "Rachel mentioned this might happen." He said looking down. "I guess I just hoped she was wrong."

"Nathan, I-"

"Its Mason…"

"Oh.. Sorry." Kurt said closing his eyes quickly.

"Hey its fine. Are you guys secretly together and your not telling Rachel or something?"

"No… hes my ex. I just-" Kurt sighed frustrated.

"Still love him." Mason said like he knew the answer.

"Yes." Kurt whispered softly.

"Well come on then. I'll take up back to your apartment." Mason said.

Strike 2.

* * *

**III.**

The final guy's name was Tyler, and Kurt swallowed hard the second he walked through the door. He reminded Kurt of Blaine.

"Hello Kurt." Tyler said, his voice higher than Kurt expected.

"Hi." Kurt squeaked.

"Ready to go?"

Nodding, Kurt shut the door behind them.

"Aren't we taking a cab?" Kurt asked as they got to the bottom of the apartment and didn't see any car.

"No, I thought we could walk. Its not far where were going." He smiled, and Kurt instantly felt unsafe, but he pushed that feeling away. This was just him freaking out.

Kurt started walking, feeling Tyler follow behind him. "Where are we going again?" He finally asked, after they'd gotten a good ten minutes away from his house.

Grabbing onto Kurt's hand, he pulled him into the nearest alleyway.

"Right here." Tyler said as he grabbed Kurt's face, leaning in to kiss him.

"Please don't do this," Kurt whispered, going into full panic mode and remembering the last time this happened to him.

Laughing maniacally, Tyler just leaned in farther inches away from his lips.

"Get the hell away from my him." A voice behind them said.

Strike 3 and you're out.

* * *

**I.**

"Get the hell away from my him." A voice behind them said.

Opening his eyes from being shut so tight, Kurt let out a breath of relief. "Blaine?"

Laughing again, Tyler looked at Blaine, "And what will a twink like you do to stop me?"

"This," Blaine said quickly, grabbing the boy off Kurt and pushing him up against a wall. Smiling at the terrified look on Tyler's face. "Now, I'm going to tell you again. Stay the hell away from my boyfriend."

"Wh-whatever dude, just let me go."

Blaine smiled satisfied at the quiver in the boy's voice. "And if I ever see you around here again, I won't hesitate to kill you."

He let go of the boy's shirt and watched making sure he really did leave.

When he had gone, Blaine ran back over to Kurt who had slid down the wall and was now sitting on the ground rocking back and fourth.

"Kurt," Blaine said softly. "Kurt, its me. Its Blaine. I'm not going to hurt you, okay?"

Kurt looked up at him with wide, tear filled eyes and nodded. "T-take me back to the apartment pl-please."

Blaine nodded, picking Kurt up bridal style and listening to Kurt protest.

"Blaine, you don't have to do this. I can walk." Kurt protested, but Blaine just chuckled lightly and started walking.

Instead of protesting again, Kurt just buried his head in Blaine's chest and let him carry him home. Feeling safe for the first time that night.

* * *

Arriving in the apartment, Blaine sat Kurt carefully on the couch before sitting down beside him in the floor and grabbing his hand knowing what was about to happen.

To his surprise, Kurt just turned his body to face Blaine and smiled at him.

"My hero," Kurt whispered.

Blaine looked Kurt in the eyes and smiled weakly, "I'm just glad I was there. Or something much worse could have happened."

"Hey now," Kurt said squeezing Blaine's hand tightly. "You were there. It didn't happen."

"But if I wouldn't have followed you after Rachel told me you looked scared…" Blaine shook his head, he didn't want to think about how he could have found the boy he loved.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Kurt asked, smiling at Blaine yet again. He just couldn't seem to stop.

"I was coming to surprise you actually. I baked some cookies like I promised last year at Christmas and well I was met with Rachel at the door."

Kurt looked up at Blaine, because at the end of the speech he had gotten quiet.

"What is it? Nothing happened Blaine, I mean-"

"No I know, its just-" Blaine swallowed hard. "You were on a date. No matter how it turned out."

"Blaine." Kurt whispered.

"No, let me finish. You were on a date. So I guess this means you're getting over me." Blaine couldn't look Kurt in the eyes anymore, "I just love you so much and I know what I did. I know it was wrong, but I always thought maybe - just maybe we would still end up together."

Kurt used the hand that wasn't connected with Blaine's and made Blaine look at him. "I never stopped loving you, Blaine."

"But you were on a -"

"I was on a date. Yes, I was. I've went on a few, to be honest, but the only thing they did was make me realize that all I wanted was to be with you, Blaine. If you still want me that is." Kurt said, finally starting to sit up, and pulling Blaine up to sit with him.

"I'll always want you," Blaine said as he leaned over slowly, making sure Kurt knew he could pull away. When he didn't Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's kissing him softly. The kiss was short and tender, but it was one of the best kisses they had ever had.

Pulling back, Kurt smiled widely. "I love you."

Blaine beamed at him, "I love you too."

Kurt smiled, leaning back in to kiss him again, because this is where he belonged. With Blaine.


End file.
